


Business meeting

by alxxring



Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [5]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Business Meeting, Ethan Nestor Is a tease, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxring/pseuds/alxxring
Summary: Ethan gives mark an under the table handie.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: CRANKIPLIER smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734367
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Business meeting

**Author's Note:**

> while I’m writing the other requests, I figured I’d dig up something from my archive in my google docs. It’s short, but please enjoy :)

So baSicAlLY. Ethan is sitting with mark at an important business meeting. It’s not  _ that  _ important, so ethan gives mark a handie under the table. 

  
  


-

“Mark, are you listening?” Their boss said with fake interest engraved in his features. 

“Yes sir.” Was all mark said quickly, growing frustrated with how much ethan was teasing him. Slowly grazing his fingers up and down his shaft, it made his shoulders tense. 

“Ethan, what have you got for us?” Their boss again asked, out of sheer curiosity, and Ethan shrugged. Being much more carefree than mark, he said, “i wrote down your whole lecture on the marketing algorithm. Plus the side speech of nature verses nurture.” With a straight face, baffling mark as the boy used the pad of his index finger to flick Marks balls up… slow and agonizing. 

“Very good. Uhm- I’ll carry on then.”

So as soon as the business man started talking, and he turned around, Mark let out a big breath. Hoping no one else in front of him might have heard that. 

It just got worse, really, and so did his frustrations. 

When Ethan would pick up the pace, and almost give him the mercy of being able to cum, he slowed down again. Mark definitely didn’t like this control switch, showing as his body went red when Ethan teased a finger nail at the slit. It was a soft touch, but enough for precome to come spurting out quickly. He saw the coy little smile that played at ethans lips as Mark’s breathing became heavier. 

then that was it. 

Ethan made eye contact with Mark, and looked him dead in the eye as he intently sucked off all of the precome that smeared on his hand, looking up behind his lashes like a pornstar, before tucking mark away and acting like nothing had happened. 

It took everything in mark not to fuck Ethan up against the Office table. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hahah... part two? Or nah lmao 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated 💕


End file.
